Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2y-3-5y}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {2y - 5y} - 3$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-3y} - 3$ The simplified expression is $-3y - 3$